A House Is Not a Home For a Baby?
by bluedancer
Summary: What if Rory had more than one reason for dropping out of Yale?
1. Chapter 1

So, since I first saw the previews for this episode, I thought that Rory might be pregnant. This could be attributed to the fact that I'm obsessed with pregnant people. So, I'm a little biased when I see her holding her hands to her stomach saying "everything's falling apart". The point is, even though I always knew it wouldn't be a direction the show would go in, I always wondering what would happen if she was. I recently was rewatching from a little before that episode and beyond, and was thinking about the matter again. Honestly, I don't think I'm a very good writer, and I don't think this is a very good or unique idea. I know it's kind of cheesy and probably wouldn't happen. In my perfect world, someone else would take this idea and write it for me, because whenever i think of fanfiction story ideas, and always want to read them, not actually write them myself. I don't particularly have enough patience for writing.

Yet, here I am, writing it all the same. We'll see if I keep going or not... I just am bored and have nothing else to do at the moment. If I get some encouraging reviews, I might write more when I have the time or inspiration strikes... we shall see. I have some thoughts on where I might take this, but I'm much better at thinking them than writing them.

I obviously don't own gilmore girls...

* * *

"What's the matter? I was just asking your opinion. Davita, stop that shaking right now. This is not a trick question. I just wanted an opinion from – oh, for heaven's sake. Go back to your work." Richard sighs as he watches the terrified maid walking away, when he hears the doorbell ring. "So I guess I'll get that," he says, walking toward the door. "Rory."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh. Well, all right. Come in. I didn't expect to see you until dinner tonight," he says, unsure of how to react.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Yes, well, your grandmother is running some errands and I was just doing some work in the house, so –"

"Well, I assume you've heard about everything by now."

"Yes. Well, I believe I've heard some bits and pieces. You know, I really was in the middle of something Can this possibly wait until tonight? I'll give you my full attention, I promise." He was hoping he could put off this conversation until he had some sort of buffer, but as Rory burst into tears, he was completely taken off guard.

"Everything's falling apart. I messed everything up, I don't know what to do."

"Your grandmother should be back any minute," he stumbles out, unsure of how to handle the sobbing girl. "I can have a maid make us some tea."

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa! I'm so sorry about everything! I just, I don't know what to do. I don't."

"It's all right. Everything will be all right." How could he not comfort his only granddaughter, especially considering how uncomforting he was to his own daughter during her own times of need? Though he still didn't agree with all of Lorelai's choices, he regretted his actions towards her during those hard times 20 years ago.

"No it won't, Grandpa, that's the problem! I've screwed everything up. Logan's family hates me, I don't know if I still want to be a journalist, I dropped out of Yale, and, I think… I'm afraid… I'm pretty sure I'm p-pregnant," Rory sobbed.

This was not something Richard was expecting, even considering his own daughter's history. He was taken aback enough when Lorelai had told him of her similar situation, and he knew that Lorelai was a rebel. But Rory, his smart, angelic Rory? This wasn't supposed to be her life. How should he respond? What should he do?

"You think you might be…?"

"Pregnant. I mean, I don't know for sure yet, but I'm three weeks late, and I'm never late, and I had kind of stopped taking… you know… when I thought Logan and I were over but then we weren't and I started up again but you're supposed to wait a month or seven days or something and I definitely didn't wait, and it was so stupid and I should have never stopped, or been more careful or I don't know, but now I'm here and I don't know what to do."

Richard was shocked with Rory's honesty and openness with her worries. Lorelai didn't tell them for months after she knew, yet here was Rory, telling him just that she thought she might be. It was so similar, yet so different. Why was she telling him and not her mother?

"Um, Rory… why are you telling me this and not your mother?"

"I don't know… it's just… she's already had to pick me up from jail, listen to how I'm dropping out of school, she hates Logan because she thinks he's a bad influence on me, which, you know, considering the situation, she might have a point, and… she wants more from me, you all want more from me, and I just… I didn't know how to tell her. I don't even know how I'm telling you except that I have to tell someone. And mom already told me I can't live at home if I'm not going back to school, and I don't know where else to go." Rory always did ramble when she was nervous…

"Well… um… first things first. I'll send Davita for a test, and then we'll just… go from there." Richard wasn't sure what else to do, but he knew that if Rory was willing to open up and ask for his help, he wasn't going to turn her away the same way he did to Lorelai. They could figure this out, and maybe Rory would have more sense to handle the situation appropriately than Lorelai did.

"Okay… okay. And um, Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not tell anyone else about this for a least a little while? Not Grandma, not mom? We can tell them soon, it's just… we shouldn't worry them until we know more and have some sort of plan, you know?"

"Of course, Rory, if you think that's best."

* * *

"Emily, this is what she wants. She needs some space from Lorelai, she needs some time to breathe and sort some things out. She's our granddaughter, and we should help give her that time and space if that's what she needs right now."

"But Richard, what about what we talked about with Lorelai earlier? Don't you think this will make her hate us even more?"

"This isn't just about what Lorelai wants, Emily. There is more going on here, and Lorelai has biased feelings. We have to try to step back and look at the bigger picture. We need to support Rory no matter what, like we should have supported Lorelai. If Lorelai gets mad at us for realizing our past mistakes and trying to rectify them when we're given another chance, that's her problem."

Richard had sent Davita out for a test, with strict orders to not speak of it to anyone, though, the poor maid was already too scared to utter a word, and had sent it to the pool house, where Rory was moving in her stuff. He had yet to hear back from her, so even if he did decide to go back on his word, he wasn't about to tell Emily when he had no idea if there was anything to tell. He would talk to Rory about telling people once they knew for sure what the situation was.

"Well, if you really think this is what we should do, then I suppose we will," Emily sighed.

"Good."

* * *

Rory had thrown the bag with the test into the bathroom and closed the door, as if closing the door would close out the issue at hand. Maybe if she just unpacked her books and ignored the issue, it would disappear…

How had she gotten herself into this situation? How had she been so stupid? She and Logan had only barely started dating seriously. What was she thinking stopping her birth control just because Logan had stopped calling and she figured she wouldn't need it again for a while. You can't know things like that! You can't just assume you aren't going to have sex when you have no idea when the occasion might arise. She hadn't initially intended to stop, she just missed several days and then figured why try to catch up? What's the point in pretending like she even needed it when Logan wasn't calling her? Taking the little pill just reminded her of her miserable state, so she just stopped.

Oh God. What if she really was? She'd be coming around the mountain in 9 months time! (How she hated Sookie for giving her that visual.) She couldn't handle that! This is not something she was prepared to deal with. And things with her and Logan were starting to feel good, and now this? He would either run away scared or want to marry her, and neither were options she was particularly fond of. Should she terminate it, should she consider adoption? But how could she even consider those two options considering the family she comes from? What were people going to say and thing and—

Rory's internal monologue was cut off and she suddenly felt the urgent need to vomit. She ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. As she was rinsing out her mouth, she knew she had to do it. She had to take the test. Even if she already knew what it was going to say.

* * *

So there's what I have... you can let me know what you think or not. Again, I'm not claiming this to be a stroke of genius or anything. I'm just writing down some of the situations I've pondered.


	2. Chapter 2

So, another chapter! Thanks so much for all the positive responses! I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one with this thought. Maybe not completely original, but fun to think about all the same. I also can't promise gilmoreluver06 that Rory and Lorelai are going to make up right away. I actually thought their fight was such a great writing choice, because it added a different dynamic than we've seen from them before. And they are both so stubborn. Rory is mad at her for not supporting her for dropping out of Yale, plus, it's easier to keep lying to herself about the situation if she ignores her, and Lorelai is too sure she's right that Rory has made the wrong decision about Yale, that Rory probably doesn't feel comfortable with telling her about an even bigger, more permanent screw up yet. Also, I have to confess I like Logan, though I haven't decided exactly how the road is going to go for them yet. It'll definitely have some bumps... I have my general idea in mind, but I don't really know exaclty where it's going until I write it.

Also, warning: yes, i have a lot of the episode dialouge in this, though it changes some, and will keep changing as it has to. Obviously, similar things are going to happen in the beginning, as other people are still unaware, etc. The story will eventually move farther away from the original storyline, though some plot developments independent of the pregnancy will remain (yes, this could mean proposals, community service, and jess...)

Enjoy :)

* * *

Lorelai arrived precisely when Richard expected. Emily called her into the living room. She had obviously come early to talk more about the 'plan', but things had changed since this morning, and Richard was not looking forward to telling Lorelai.

"Sit down, Lorelai," he sighed.

"Okay. Uh, Rory should be here pretty soon, so – "

"Your mother and I have been talking about the situation. We have discussed the matter thoroughly, and we have come to a decision," Richard interrupted. "Rory will be taking some time off from Yale. She will be moving into the pool house here with us. We will find her some sort of suitable job through one of our friends, and then after a suitable amount of time has passed, we will revisit the subject of her returning to school." _Suitable, like, 9 months from now,_ he thought.

Lorelai was obviously not going to take this information easily. She marched out of the room, and Richard took one more long sip of his drink before following getting up to follow her.

"I was sitting right here. I came in, I sat right here, and we had the conversation, right? I mean, I'm not imagining it, right?"

"Lorelai – " Emily began.

"I had coffee, you had grapefruit – "Lorelai continued.

"Lorelai – " Richard tried.

"Dad was reading the paper, he had to go, so I said I'd make it quick, and we sat here, and we talked about how we were going to stick together and convince Rory to go back to school! That did happen, right? I mean, I'm not completely whacko."

"Yes, it did happen," Richard was really not enjoying this conversation.

"I mean, obviously I'm a little whacko, because I came here for help in the first place, but I'm not totally delusional!"

"There were other things to consider." _Like your daughter is pregnant_, Richard added silently.

"You said you would back me on this! You said you weren't going to let this happen!" Lorelai was definitely in a rage now.

"Lorelai, this is what is going to happen, and that is final. Rory needs space, she needs some time to think. Once she figures some things out she will revisit the idea of returning to Yale, but right now, she is staying here," Richard said, trying to add an edge of finality to his voice.

"Have you talked to Rory about this? Your great plan, does she even know about it?" Lorelai yelled.

"Yes! This is what she wants!" Richard yelled back.

"So you went to her. Behind my back." Lorelai was disliking how this conversation was going with every progressing word.

"She came to me, Lorelai. She told me what she wanted in her own words!"

"Wow, so that does work occasionally with you, huh?"

"This makes sense. We don't want her to move in with Logan, do we? And since you don't want Rory to move back home to Stars Hollow it just makes sense that she move in here with us!" Emily pitched in.

"I don't under – "

"Lorelai, this is the end of this discussion. This is what Rory wants and needs. Maybe you are too close to the situation to see it, but the situation is not going to change. Now, you are welcome to stay to have dinner if you'd like, but this conversation is over," Richard commanded.

Lorelai chose to not respond, a favorite choice of hers, but just walked out.

"Well, that went well," Emily said, sarcastically.

"I'm getting another drink," Richard replied, before walking back to the living room.

* * *

Lorelai was so angry she could hardly think. Who did her parents think they were to interfere in her and _her_ kid's life?! And what the hell did Rory think she was doing, dropping out of Yale and going to her parents for protection? Since when did she not come to her?

_Maybe since you told her she couldn't come back and live at home if she was dropping out of Yale,_ a little voice in her head replied.

_Yeah, well, what else was I supposed to do?! I couldn't just support her idiotic decision, now could I? Tough love! Right?_ Lorelai hated arguing with herself.

Hoping that maybe if she could see Rory one more time, maybe she could fix the situation, Lorelai walked around to the pool house. There she saw Rory unpacking her books. _She couldn't wait to start making it like home, could she?_ Lorelai thought, bitterly. After a moment, Rory looked up. Lorelai was hoping that maybe, if Rory saw her, she'd come out and talk and explain everything, but she just turned away again and went right back to unpacking. _This really is what she wants._ _ To be away from me._ Lorelai turned and walked away. _If Rory doesn't want to talk to me, then I'm not going to talk to her either._

* * *

Rory had finally taken the test. And it had confirmed her fears. She was pregnant. With a baby. Logan's baby. Logan-no-commitment-Huntzberger. Wait, scratch that. Logan-no-commitment-until-a-month-and-a-half-ago-Huntzberger. Oh yeah, he was going to be thrilled when he found out.

Richard had come down shortly after to find out what she had learned, and she cried as he held her awkwardly, telling her they would figure it out. Rory knew this couldn't be easy for him, and she was honestly surprised that he was acting so supporting. She was expecting an angry Richard Gilmore response, not a loving Grandpa one. She didn't even want to think about what he was planning though. She was sure he wouldn't be happy unless she married Logan, but he had to know she wasn't prepared to do that. At least he was giving her a little bit of time to think things over before insisting she tell people and make definite plans. They both knew they would have to soon, but they both agreed they had a few weeks more to wait. After all, it's completely acceptable to wait until after the first trimester to insure the pregnancy was going to stick before telling anyone, right?

She had gone to unpack her stuff to try to distract herself. After a while, she glanced up and noticed her mother. Afraid to look at her for too long, she quickly turned back to the book she was holding. After a few moments had passed, she looked back. The emptiness hurt her more than her mother's presence had, and she quickly fell to the floor in tears once again.

* * *

Rory was awoken much earlier than she would have liked by an overly-energetic Emily. Groaning, she listened as Emily went on about fabric samples and baths. The moment she smelled the breakfast Emily had ordered, however, she ran quickly to the bathroom. She was getting to know this toilet far better than she would like.

"Rory? Are you okay in there?" Rory heard Emily call to her.

"Yeah, Grandma, I'm fine," she called back. "I'm just… not feeling well. Maybe we can talk about redecorating later? I'd really like to just lie down and rest some more."

"Well, I suppose that would be best. I really would like to get a head start on all of this but, if it has to wait…" Emily sighed.

Suddenly, Richard's voice cut through the room.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Come in, please."

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"It's just the intercom," Emily replied, before going to respond. "Yes, Richard, we're here and we read you!"

"Copy that Emily. Is Rory up yet? Charlie Davenport is here for our meeting."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the meeting!" Emily exclaimed into the intercom before turning to Rory. "Rory, dear, did you remember the meeting?"

"No, I'd forgotten… but Grandma, I really don't know if I feel up to it…" Rory said, hesitantly.

"Well… dear, it is important, you know. But I'll see what Richard says." Emily pressed the intercom button again to call Richard. "Richard, Rory seems to have caught a bit of a stomach bug. Do you think it's possible you could fill her in on what Charlie has to say later?"

"Well, that might be best, if she's not feeling up to it," Richard replied.

"My thoughts exactly, Richard. I'd hate to ruin any of the rugs in the house, you know," Emily replied, and turned to Rory once more. "Well, rest up! I'll have Hosanna bring you some ginger ale and saltines. I'm sure you'll be over this bug in no time."

"I doubt it," Rory muttered as Emily walked away.

* * *

Rory spent the rest of the morning lying in bed reading. Richard came in while she was nibbling on her lunch to pass on the information about her hearing from Charlie. Rory was feeling anxious about what would happen, but Richard assured her that Charlie was confident she would get no more than a few hours of community service. He had also asked if she'd thought anymore about her "situation."

"I'm planning on telling Logan before he goes to Europe for the summer," she told him, "And I haven't planned anything after that." Richard, thankfully, let the matter drop there.

* * *

After lunch, Rory's peace was interrupted by the presence of Paris. It wasn't long until the subject of Yale came up.

"So, I have a matter to discuss with you. Doyle and I have decided to move in together," Paris started.

"Hey, congratulations," Rory wasn't sure how smart the plan was, but figured congratulations were in order all the same.

"Thanks. We have a great duplex right near campus, lots of room, separate bathrooms, and it's a two-bedroom, so I was thinking maybe you'd like to move in with us."

"Very Bob, Carol, Ted and Alice. Minus Bob."

"Now, it wouldn't be until school started, 'cause it's rented 'till then. But I think it could be a perfect situation."

"It's a nice offer, Paris, but I can't. I'm not going back to school."

"You're pregnant." Rory's stomach dropped.

"What? God, where did that come from? Why would you even—What is wrong with you, Paris?"

"What? It's a valid question. You say you're dropping out, there has to be some reason."

"Look, Paris, I'm just taking some time off."

"No. You don't take time off."

"Did you find what you need? Because I have to get ready. Logan's coming to take me out and I've barely even gotten dressed today."

"God, Logan. I should have known."

"Paris, don't start."

"Whatever, Rory, if you want to screw up your life royally, go right ahead." Paris turned to leave, almost running into Logan on her way out. "Oh, hello, _Logan_," she hissed, glaring at him as she left.

"I think vacation's coming at just the right time for her," Logan said, leaning in to kiss Rory.

"Let's just go," Rory sighed, pulling him out of the pool house.

* * *

So, it's a little longer than the last one. I apologize if there are mistakes- I'm literally posting it after I finish typing. I suppose I should probably read it through once. I definitely have no patience. (okay, so i did just read it through- hopefully that took care of most of them :)

Anyway, I love a review as much as the next person :) It's what encourages me to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long break between updating! I posted the last chapter right before I headed back to school for RA training. Since then, I've been pretty busy 24/7. I just started nursing school, and let me just say, it definitely eats up your time. It's exciting and rewarding, but difficult. Anyway, that also means that my updates will be a little sporadic, and probably closer to and breaks i have (fall break, thanksgiving, christmas) Hopefully I'll write a lot during christmas break to make up for it! I really probably should've been studying for my two tests on monday instead of doing this, but yeah, i couldn't resist!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Thanks also to anyone who put me on their alerts! It definitely made my day! Let me know what you think! This chapter is a lot less cannon and a lot more original. (though, of course, the show doesn't belong to me :) I'm never a huge fan of my dialogue, but it is was it is.

* * *

So I was just thinking we could go grab some drinks, dinner, and then maybe see a movie after," Logan said as they got in the car.

"Um… yeah, that sounds fine. Can we just skip the drinks though? I'm not feeling all that well," Rory responded hesitantly. She knew she needed to tell Logan tonight, because he would be leaving for Europe in a few days.

"We can't just skip drinks! Drinks are what make the rest of the night worthwhile!" Logan said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Well I'm skipping drinks," Rory said, matter-of-factly.

"Well fine," Logan retorted back. "Less fun for you, though."

"I think I've had plenty of fun to last me a while, thanks," Rory sighed.

"Ace! You've gotta cheer up some! You stole a yacht, big deal! You don't have to sit around and mope from now own because of it."

"Logan, trust me, this is not just about stealing the yacht."

"Then what is it? Dropping out of Yale? Ace, we both know you don't really want to drop out of school, and there's no reason you can't take it back now."

"You have no idea why I dropped out of Yale!"

"I'm you're boyfriend, I would hope I had some idea."

"Yeah, right. Boyfriend..."

"What, are you going to be the one to suddenly back out on that agreement?"

"No, it's just…" Rory sighed. "Do we really have to get into this right now?"

"When else are we going to get into it, Rory? I don't understand what's up with you. You've been in a weird mood since I picked you up."

"I'm just… frustrated and confused. My mom and I aren't talking, Paris was being annoying, and there's just a lot on my mind."

"Well, all the more reason for us to go out for drinks. And look, we're here!" Logan pulled into a parking space near the pub and turned off the car.

"I'm still skipping drinks," Rory reiterated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Logan replied, leading Rory to the door of the pub. Just then the door swung open revealing Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet, and others dressed in prison stripes, singing an enthusiastic chorus of "She's a jolly good felon."

"Um, Logan?" Rory asked questioningly.

"I just thought you need a proper celebration to commemorate your entrance into the criminal world!"

"Logan, I really—" Rory started, before feeling the all familiar urge to empty her stomach. Pushing past her friends, she ran towards the bathrooms.

"Logan, mate, I always knew you were sickening, but I didn't realize reporter girl did, too!" Finn exclaimed.

"Thanks Finn," Logan replied before directing his attention to Stephanie, Rosemary, and Juliet. "Can you go see if she's okay? She said she hadn't been feeling well in the car on the way over."

"Sure, Logan," Stephanie replied, turning into the bar, the other two girls following close behind.

Upon entering the bathroom, Stephanie heard soft cries coming from the far toilet. Turning back around, she mouthed to the other girls that she should probably talk to her alone.

"Rory?" Stephanie called out. She heard some sniffling before Rory answered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Logan sent me to check on you."

"I'm sorry Steph," Rory said, and she pulled the stall door open. "I just really don't feel that well." Stephanie took in her red, swollen eyes and pale face, as well as the bits of stray vomit still around her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Let's just get you cleaned up a bit, and I'm sure we can postpone your felon party to later," Stephanie said, while leading Rory over to the sink. She wet a paper towel and then let Rory rinse out her mouth, pressing the damp paper towel on her neck.

After Rory finished rinsing her mouth and washing her face, the two girls headed back out to the party. Logan immediately saw them coming out the bathroom and walked over to them.

"Are you feeling better?" he questioned, obviously anxious about her.

"Yeah, a little," Rory responded.

"I'm so sorry I brought you out here, you told me you weren't feeling well," Logan said, pulling Rory into his arms.

"It's not a big deal, Logan, really," Rory said, pulling away from his embrace.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to feel bad, Ace," he responded, rubbing her shoulder.

"Can you just take me back home?"

"Sure, of course," Logan answered. "Let me just let the guys know. I'll meet you at the car." He handed Rory his keys before going to let Colin and Finn he was heading out.

Rory walked outside towards Logan's car. Sitting in the passenger sit, she sighed. Now, even more than before, she knew she needed to tell Logan. He was acting so nice and helpful and concerned, and she hated to see how he would react once she told him what was really going on. She knew his reaction couldn't be good, and she could tell she was pushing himself away from him tonight, almost in preparation for what she knew was to come. Leaning the seat back, she closed her eyes. She didn't even notice when Logan climbed in and started the car, as she quickly fell asleep.

It took Logan a few minutes to finally get away from Colin and Finn, both who were more than upset that he was being such a party-pooper. But, they were both also equally concerned about Rory's well-being, and reluctantly let him go, Finn shouting to his back not to worry, mate, as he would be more than happy to drink Logan's share tonight, anyway. As he approached his car, he smiled as he saw Rory had fallen asleep in her seat. He quietly got in and started the drive back to Hartford, not wanting to disturb her peace.

Rory woke up when she suddenly felt the calming vibration underneath her stop. Sitting up, she realized the car was now sitting in her grandparent's driveway.

"Good-morning, sleepy head," Logan said. "Have a nice nap?"

"Um, yeah," Rory answered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You could've woken me up, you know. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It wasn't a problem, I like watching you sleep. Besides, if you're not feeling well, you need your sleep."

"Actually, Logan, about that…" Rory figured now was as good a time as any to let him know.

"About what?" Logan questioned.

"Logan. I'm not sick."

"Rory, you threw up at the pub, and you hadn't even started drinking. Trust me, you're sick."

"I know I threw up, but I'm not sick, Logan."

"Ace, throwing up is not exactly defined as healthy behavior."

"Well… it is when you're pregnant," Rory rushed out, avoiding Logan's eyes.

"W-when you're what?" Logan stuttered out.

"Pregnant?" Rory bit her lips, looking slowly up at Logan.

"You're pregnant." Logan repeated, obviously in slight shock.

"Apparently."

"I thought we were, I thought you were… I mean, weren't you?"

"I was, but then you stopped calling, and I dunno, I forgot."

"You forgot."

"Yeah, and then I was going to end it, but then we obviously didn't end it, and um… well… here we are."

"Here we are, indeed," Logan sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Logan, I don't expect anything from you. We just started going out and I know you did not sign on for this. I just thought you should know." Rory was trying to give him an out, part of her begging him to take it, and another part hoping he would refuse.

"I just. Wow. I just… need some time to think, is all." Looked like out it was, Rory sighed.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Rory rushed out. "I'll just, um, let you think then." She turned to pull the car door open, but felt Logan's hand pulling her back towards him.

"Rory, I will call you before I leave for Europe, okay?" Logan said, looking straight into her eyes.

"O-okay." Or maybe he wasn't checking out.

"I really really like you, Rory."

"I, uh, really really like you too, Logan."

"Good," he responded, before pulling her in for a soft kiss. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Goodnight," Rory, said, opening the car door and grabbing her purse.

"Goodnight, Ace." Logan sighed as he watched her walk toward the pool house. He was going to be a father. Crap. He didn't know the first thing about being a father. He wasn't ready for this. Of course, he doubted Rory was either. Deciding a drink was exactly what he needed right now, he pulled out of the driveway, heading back toward the pub. He could think about this in the morning. Drinks would come first.

* * *

So, tell me what you think! :)


End file.
